Psycho Girl
by TheBansheeQueen
Summary: When you start a new job, you can be nervous starting out. It's different, and you need to meet new people you'll be working with. But, what if your job was working with people who.. Weren't all that right in the head? Could you fall in love with someone like that? Beck/Jade On Hold
1. Prologue

**Title:** Psycho Girl

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** M

**Description:** When you start a new job, you can be nervous starting out. It's different, and you need to meet new people you'll be working with. But, what if your job was working with people who.. Weren't all that right in the head? Could you fall in love with someone like that?

**Pairings:** Beck/Jade of course. Other pairings will be figured out later.

**Disclaimer:** In no way, do I own Victorious. But hey, you guys should be lucky I don't own Victorious.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_Jade at 8_

"She got kicked out of school again Jack."

"She sent a girl to the hospital Jack. How could a little girl do all thoes horrible things?" her mother was close to tears, she could hear it in her voice.

Her father cleared his throat. She didn't send the girl to the hospital.. It was that voice. He told her to. He was the one who made her do it.. . . . .

"What for this time?" her father asked.

She could hear his heavy boots as he walked across the kitchen, probably to where her mother sat with the letter she had received from the teacher. She could hear the crinkling of paper as her father probably took it out of her mothers hands, and listened to him shuffle as he probably adjusted his reading glasses before looking over the paper.

* * *

_"Look girls, it's Jady the Baby!" the small blonde girl laughed._

_She stood in the middle of 4 other girls, they had all been complimenting on the new dress she was wearing. It was cute, white with long sleeves, purple and pink flowered decorated it perfectly. Jade had told her it was pretty, but her compliment only seemed to cause the 5 girls to sneer in her direction. Her dark hair was held in loose pigtails she had done herself, and her mother had picked her out in her favorite purple t-shirt and black skirt. She thought she looked cute, and her mother did too._

_"What are you looking at weirdo?" a girl with freckles asked narrowing her eyes at Jade._

_"I was just telling Stacy that her dress was pretty." Jade mumbled._

_A sigh came from the other room, and the small girl clung closer to the wall, listening in on the conversation between her parents. She knew at some point the conversation would be turned towards school, she hadn't been doing well since she started. The kids picked on her, and her grades were dropping. But the voice.. That same voice was always there, that same voice that had been there since she turned 7. She wasn't sure where the voice was from, besides in her head. Her parents always claimed she had an imaginary friend. But that wasn't true. She saw kids who had imaginary friends, watched the girls have tea parties with their imaginary friends, and the boys played video games with their imaginary friends. Jade couldn't see her imaginary friend.. She couldn't play with her imaginary friend. It was just there._

_The freckled girl stepped closer to Jade, wrapping her hands around one of Jade's pigtails. Now, she didn't pull hard on the pigtail, but enough to let Jade look her directly in the eyes. Now, I know girls at this age aren't as cruel, but they can still be mean. And their words can still cut deep._

_"Would you speak louder?" the freckled girl asked._

_"Don't worry about it Courtney, she's not worth our time." Stacy walked forward, placing her hand on Courtneys arm._

_Backing away, Courtney and the other girls continued to compliment Stacy, acting now as if Jade wasn't even in the room anymore._

_'Are you going to take that, Jade?'_

_There was that voice again. He was there, watching her. She let her eyes focus on the sneakers she wore, dirtied up from playing outside._

_'C'mon Jade, you need to stick up for yourself dear.'_

_She shrugged her shoulders. Why should she bother? It wasn't going to make the girls like her. They already showed how much they didn't like her, didn't even acknowledge her very presence._

_'Really Jade, don't shrug at me'_

_And there was that feeling. It was some dark feeling in her chest. She had felt it before, during her last school when she had ended up breaking some boys arm for telling her she was ugly on Valentines day. She wasn't sure what the feeling was, or where it came from. But all she knew, was bad things always came from this feeling.. And this feeling always followed after the voice came back._

_She was going to fight it. She didn't want to upset mommy and daddy again. She didn't want to have to change schools again, she was finally doing better.. Besides the girls not liking her._

_'Do it Jade, it will be as easy as tieing your shoe.'_

_She took a step closer, her hands in tight fists at her sides. She was trying to fight it, really! But her feet, they seemed almost as if they were moving on their own. Step after step, she was aproaching Stacy and her friends. She could feel this feeling getting.. Darker? Maybe.._

_And then there seemed to be more voices, saying different things.. But the original voice was always there, louder then the others_

_'Cut her!'_

_'Kill her!'_

_'Do it Jade!'_

_'Kill her!'_

_'Do it now!'_

_The girls were turning to look at Jade, and she saw Courtneys mouth move, but the voices were so loud she couldn't even make out what she was saying. Her hands were raising up, and her knees were bending as she sprung towards Courtney. She was on top of her, and she heard the voices getting louder. Her fingernails were at work, and she watched blood pouring from Courtneys face as she dug her fingernails into her cheeks, her forehead, anything that she could reach at._

_There was screaming, and she could feel the other girls hands pulling at her, trying to get her off Courtney._

* * *

"Have you cut her nails yet dear?" her father asked

"As soon as I got the letter." her mother replied.

It was true. Looking down at her hands, Jade looked at the nubs that use to be her fingernails, trimmed down enough to make sure that even trying to scratch at an itch was difficult for her to do. She pulled her knees closer to her chest. She remembered her mother crying as she was cutting her nails, her fingers had been stained with so much blood that her mother had first thought she had done something to herself until she read the letter. Poor Courtney, she was alive.. Of course. But her face was pretty scratched up, and she had heard her mother saying something about they think Jade might have even damaged Courtneys left eye enough to make her go blind.

She shivered, finally standing up. With quiet footsteps, trying not to alert her parents that she was still up, she made her way to her bedroom.

'She deserved it Jade. You know that'

The voice was there, as if taunting her.. Or trying to congradulate her on the horrible thing she did. She rolled her eyes, climbing into her bed. Her eyes stared up at the blank ceiling above her, and pulling the covers up around her tiny body, she let her eyes drift shut.

'Remember Jade, I love you.'

* * *

Hope you guys enjoy the prologue.


	2. Years Can't Change Me

**A/N:** With a little editing, hopefully the tweaks put to Psycho Girl will make me a bit happier then it did originally. Hope you guys enjoy it as well.

* * *

_**Chapter One; Years Can't Change Me**_

_18 year old Jade_

After years of attacks, moves to different places and counseling Mr and Mrs. West finally hoped that maybe things would be different. Their daughter was 18 years old now, and she had shown signs that maybe she was finally changing. Finally, she could return to life as a teenage girl and her parents wouldn't have to stay up at night and hope that they wouldn't one day have to fight off their own daughter. But still, relationships had changed in the family. Mr. West tried his best to distance himself from his only child, staying at work late into the day until he finally had no choice but to come home and greet his family.

Mrs. West, tried her best to bond with her daughter. She tried anything she could in maybe fixing that mother and daughter relationship. She tried to make her cute dresses - she would find them later cut up into colorful strips. She tried to get her to bake cookies with her - they would either come out burnt or Jade would give up midway and go find something to spend her time on. In the end, Mrs. West had given up on trying to fix something she had severed long ago.

They just didn't know the inner turmoil that was going on. How Jade had to grind her teeth when the voices would return to her. She truthfully wanted to change for her parents, wanted those voices to go away and maybe make things better. But that was like asking for crops to grow in a drought.

So when the voices came to her that night, she wasn't sure what to expect.

It was late at night, and Jade had just got done watching one of her favorite movies. The Scissoring. It was one of her many pleasures, that and holding a pair of scissors in her hands. It was also one of the few presents her parents gave her that she actually liked, that actually made her try to really keep the voices at bay. Though they always came rushing back, but sometimes after watching The Scissoring they didn't come as often. She felt maybe, she had found her form of cure that didn't involve her going to some old man and telling him about her day.

She laid back on her bed, watching the credits roll down the screen. She really could never stop watching this movie, it would never get old for her. Smiling, she brought the remote up as she planned on replaying it. As long as she kept playing it, the voices would stay away. Or at least that was what she thought as she hit the play button and watched as the beginning credits started.

_'Now Jade. How naive were you to think you could keep me away with a movie like this?'_

Her eyes widened at the sound of the voice, deep in her mind but close enough to sound like it had come from right next to her. She turned, almost expecting someone to be sitting there, a smirk on their face. But no one was there. She relaxed, thinking maybe she had actually just imagined the voice from the loss of it for days. But she felt cold, as if all of the warmth had left her when the voice returned.

_'We've still got much work to do, you and I.'_

She shook her head, turning the volume of her TV up as she kept full focus on the screen. She wasn't going to let it win, it was like right now there was a fight over her attention between the voice that had haunted her for years, and Tawni the girl currently coming back from the dead. Her hand's were shaking, and she pulled the pillow out from below her head and pressed it to her chest as she clung onto it to keep her hands from shaking.

_'A girl who uses scissors to kill her best friends, huh? Sounds good. Though, what if that could be you. You like the sound of that don't you Jade?'_

"I don't have any best friends. You've taken everything from me." she replied

_'Hm true. Though, there is one thing I've been saving. It's not like they mean much to you right? Not since we've first met.'_

Her eyes widened, instantly knowing what he was talking about. It wouldn't be too hard for it to happen either, her parents had started to relax enough to keep their door unlocked now. It would be just all too easy to slip into their bedroom with a pair of scissors.

'Don't think like this Jade!' she thought to herself, shaking her head as she tried to erase the images in her head of her parents laying in their own blood. But the voice was starting to win her over, but Tawni still had a good grip as she also slipped into the bedroom of her bestfriend's house. The pretty one was always the first to go, the one who had been closest to Tawni.

_'C'mon Jade, I'm dying to see what your mother would look like with a pair of scissors lodged deep in her throat.'_

The pillow had been thrown away from her, hitting the wall and knocking over a pair of scissors that Jade had hung up there. Her eyes left the TV, not even watching her favorite part as she looked into the dark and found the shine of the blade of the scissors that had hit the floor. She was sitting up, pulling herself over until she swung her legs over and rest her feet on the floor.

Moving off the bed, she made her way to where the scissors lay on the floor. She was trying to fight it off, knowing that she wouldn't be able to stop once she took them into her hand. But she was losing control of herself, the voice slowly taking over and the evil laughter of Tawni Walkerblack fading out until she could no longer hear anything from her favorite movie. She picked the lone pair of scissors up, running her fingers over the blade and her free hand taking hold of the handle and sliding the blades apart.

She took slow footsteps towards the door, pulling her hand from the blade of the scissors to let it swing open. She peered out of the room, moving dark hair out of her face as she looked over to the door that lead to her parent's bedroom. The door was shut, but she knew it was unlocked. She wished they didn't relax with her, that they continued to lock the door.

"Please don't do this." she whispered

_'Sweetheart, we're just taking care of some unfinished business.'_

With her free hand she grabbed onto the doorway, digging her black fingernails into it as she dug her heels into the floor. She wasn't going to move, she wouldn't do it! But it was fighting her over the control of her body, her leg's trembling as she bit at her lip until she could taste her own blood. Her hand finally flew back from the doorway, as if someone had grabbed her wrist and pulled it off by force. She was being pushed forward, stumbling down the hall until she was standing outside the door, listening to the loud snores of her father.

Her hand was shaking as it took hold of the doorknob, twisting it open enough so that she could squeeze herself through. From the light of the moon that shined through the window, she could see her parent's sleeping faces. There was his father, his back to her as he loudly snored. Her mother faced her, though over her eyes was the familiar face mask she wore due to light keeping her awake. She tried to avoid any squeaking floorboards as she moved over to the bed.

She froze when she found her toe jamming into something that rest under the bed. Her eyes were wide, as she watched her mother stir. She was bringing her hands up to the mask that covered her face, pulling it up enough and her eyes squinting as she stared at Jade. She was trying to recognize her in the darkness, though her eyes settled on the glint of the scissors that were in her daughters hand.

"Jade?" she questioned

Her husband began to stir as well, turning to face his wife as he slid his hand up to rest on her hip. She pushed it away, sitting up in bed.

"Jade what are you doing here?" Mrs. West questioned again

"Jade?" Mr. West also called out

'No, I can't do it. I won't!' she was pleading in her head, trying to keep herself from doing something to them. She could see her mother's curious face tilting side to side as she tried to figure out why their daughter was standing at their bedside. She was 18 years old, so it wasn't like she was coming to wake them from a nightmare. Mr. West though, kept his eyes trained on the pair of scissors.

"Jade, honey. Why don't you go back to bed." he told her, his other hand slowly inching towards the small table on his side of the bed

"Jade is everything alright? You know you can tell us anything." her mother continued

Tears were brimming in her eyes, her hand tightening it's hold on the scissors. Mrs. West scooted herself closer to Jade, reaching up to press her hand to Jade's cheek as she stared confused on why her daughter looked so upset. She was about to open her mouth to ask Jade another question, at the same time Mr. West was giving out a cry of warning as Jade lifted the scissors and brought them down into her mother's arm.

With a scream, her mother pulled her hand away from Jade, her free hand reaching up to grab at the scissors. It hurt so much to even rest her fingertips against the handle of the object, feeling the warm blood flow down her arm. Mr. West had grabbed his nearby gun, sleeping with it close by since the attacks from their daughter had started. He pulled his wife back, pointing the gun over her shoulder at his daughter.

"What have you done to your mother?!" he snapped at her

Her only reaction was a smirk. Slow and menacing as it stretched across her face, her eyes showing him her pleasure in what she had done. Mrs. West was sobbing, her free hand covering her mouth as she stared wide eyed at the shiny pair of scissors protruding out of her upper arm. It was a stare down now, Mr. West and Jade's eyes staring at each other as they waited for the next one to move. His hand began shaking, making his aim sloppy as he finally shot.

She had dived for the scissors at the same time, the bullet just scraping at her shoulder as she had pulled the scissors out of her mother's arm. Mrs. West gave out another scream of pain, her hand instantly covering over the wound to try and stop the bleeding. Mr. West was cursing, his fingers fumbling to try and get a better aim at Jade. It was horrible for him to have to do this to his daughter, but it was either this or live in the fear of having a murderer for a daughter. They had thought maybe a therapist would fix their daughter. Make her normal. But they were wrong, their daughter had psychological problems.

"Is there a problem, _daddy?_" Jade questioned, raising an eyebrow

"You little bitch!" he snapped pushing his wife aside so that he could throw himself off the bed and at his daughter

She laughed, a sadistic laugh that would never leave her mother's head as the woman watched her husband and daughter roll on the floor. Mr. West was trying to pin his daughter to the ground while keeping a good grip on her wrist. She was like a snake though, swerving just when he almost had her wrist pinned to the floor. His mouth was spewing out anything that could come to his head, curses and words that a father would never say to his child. At this moment, Mr. West had finally let go of his daughter. She wasn't his daughter anymore, she was a monster.

"Stop it! Stop!" Mrs. West screamed

"Call the police!" Mr. West snapped at his wife

It took her what felt like forever to pull herself from the bed, falling off the end and trying desperately to untangle her legs from the sheets. Scrambling to her feet, she took one last look at her family before she went running out of the room. She paused halfway down the hall though, hearing her daughter's voice screaming from the room. Calling for her.

"Mommy!" Jade was calling

Mrs. West had almost went to go back, to protect her daughter. But it wasn't her daughter she was suppose to protect, she had protect herself and her husband. She could still see the look in her daughters blue eyes when she had stabbed those scissors into her arm. Tears streaming down her face, she blocked out the voice of her daughter as she went running down the hall and then down the stairs.

Mr. West finally felt like maybe he had a good enough grip, his arm pushing into Jade's throat, cutting off her air. That didn't seem to stop her thought, her leg's thrashing out and her eyes darting about as if she were looking at multiple other things.

_'He never loved you. Look at how easy it was for him to shoot his own daughter.'_

She was hissing now, almost like a vicious cat as she got a good enough grip on the scissors to bring them up into her father's eye. He let out a scream, pushing himself away from her as his hands went up to cover his eye. Though that didn't help as his hands were quickly drenched in his own blood. Jade licked her lips, panting for the air she had lost as she watched him push himself back until his back was pressed up against the side of the bed. She snapped the scissors open and then shut, listening to the sound they made as she moved closer to her father.

"Shh, it'll all be over soon." she whispered to him before stabbing the scissors into his chest

Jumping at the sound of her husbands screams, Mrs. West found herself dropping the kitchen phone about three or four times until she finally had a good grip on it. Holding the phone to her ear as she waited for it to ring, her eyes searched the kitchen before pulling one of her various knives from one of the cabinets. She gave out a sigh of relief when she heard someone answer on the other line.

"Yes. This is Suzan West. There's something wrong with my daughter, she's not herself." she tried to keep the sobs back as she explained to the woman on the other line

Everything upstairs had gone silent, and she was fearful on what she would find when she went up there. She took tentative steps towards the doorway leading out of the kitchen. Her daughter had arrived so silently in their bedroom, for all Mrs. West knew she could be at the foot of the steps awaiting for Mrs. West to just lean her head out.

"Please hurry!" she ordered

She gave a scream, dropping the phone when her daughter turned the corner into the kitchen. She was backing away from her, her hands shaking as she held the knife out with two hands. Jade smirked, opening the scissors and snapping them shut as she approached her mother. Besides her deep breathing, all Mrs. West could hear was the '_snip, snip, snip_' of the scissors as she was backed into the corner of the room. There was only two ways for her to go, either try to shove her daughter out of the way or take the chance in diving to the side and running into the direction of their dining room.

"Jade, baby please you know you don't want to do this." Mrs. West pleaded with her daughter

'I know I don't mom.' Jade answered in her head, feeling her own tears trailing down her face as she took a step closer. She didn't stop snapping the blade shut, it just sounded louder and louder until she could barely make out her mother's voice over the noise that once soothed her. To use her own favorite item in murdering her own parents. She still couldn't get rid of the image of her father upstairs. His body slumped against the bed, blood pouring from his chest and his eye.

"Jade. Jade please. We can, we can fix this. We can bond more, I'll watch those scary movies with you. And we- we can go out for sushi." her mother tried to bribe her

"Really mother, is this all it took for us to have a little mother daughter day?" Jade questioned, leaning her head to the side

"Baby I tried, I really did." Mrs. West told her

Jade gave out a laugh, shaking her head as she finally stopped opening the scissors. She reached out, taking hold of the knife that her mother still held out, not even flinching when the blade dug into the palm of her hand. Mrs. West thought maybe, just maybe she had pierced through whatever was controlling her daughter. Maybe it was all over, maybe she would wake up and this would all be a nightmare.

"Do you know where daddy is, right now?" Jade questioned

"Wh- what do you mean?" Suzan questioned

"He's with my friends now. Suffering for everything he's not done for me." Jade told her

Mrs. West's eyes opened, repeating the word no as she stared at her daughter. Watching her lean her head back as she let out a laugh. This wasn't her daughter anymore, wherever her daughter was, she was long gone. This creature - this demon had taken her away from them. Mrs. West tried to pull the knife away from Jade, but Jade's reaction was quick, like a reflex as her other hand came forward and slammed back into her mother's arm.

She let go of the knife, letting her daughter take full hold of it as she crumpled to the floor, sobs leaving her as she looked up at her daughter. She tried to plead with her one last time.

"I love you Jade, baby please come back to me." she whimpered out

Jade froze, her eyes staring back at her mother's. Her words echoing in her head as she let the knife drop from her hand. I love you, I love you. It had always been said, but it didn't sound so.. Like a last resort. Jade shrank down to her knees, pressing her hands against her head as she fought within herself to gain control back of her body. Mrs. West watched, her hand reaching out to run through her daughter's dark locks.

"I love you too."

That was the last thing Mrs. West heard until the blade of the deserted knife was slashed into the side of her mouth. Her gums and teeth were open for all to see as blood seeped into her mouth, and she coughed up so much as that was the only resort unless she were to swallow mouthful after mouthful of her own blood. Jade slowly pulled herself from her feet, watching her mother fall onto her side as she continued to cough and cough up more and more blood. It was too late for I love you's.

_'Excellent work Jade.'_

She ignored the voice, turning away from her mother as she walked out of the kitchen. She could hear the noise of sirens, the wails of police as they approached the West household. Soon, who knew what would happen to her. Maybe she would be taken away, locked up for none to find her. Maybe she would be shot on spot, seen as the easiest suspect for the bloodbath that happened within the walls of the house that looked so beautiful outside.

A door was thrown open, and Jade could only squint as the light of a flashlight was shined into her face. A voice was calling out to her, questioning her on what was going on. She didn't reply though, finally feeling the pain of the wound in her shoulder and from the slice in her hand. She finally had control of her body, and she found herself yet again falling to her knees. The tears were finally falling faster, hiccups also coming from how hard she was crying.

"What the hell happened in here?!" a police officer questioned as he took a cautious step towards Jade

One of his partners ran past him, moving into the room Jade had just left. The female officer's eyes had widened at the sight before her, the older woman curled up on the floor in a puddle of blood. She wasn't sure what looked worse to stare at, the view from the woman's mouth - pearly white teeth drenched in blood and pink gums also covered in blood - or the bloody knife and scissors that sat next to her body.

"There's someone upstairs!" a man's voice called from upstairs, pulling the woman's eyes away from Mrs. West

"What really did happen here?" she questioned, turning to look at the teenage girl who two police officer's were pulling up off the floor

* * *

"What's her name?"

"Jade West." the officer answered, looking at the girl that stood in front of him

The dark skinned man nodded his head, also looking at the girl. She looked like she had to be his age, her eyes blue but looked so distant as she stared at him. Though he knew she wasn't exactly staring at him. Sighing, he couldn't even think to wonder what it was that got a beautiful girl like her in a place like this. Looking over to the brunette that worked at the desk nearby, her eyes met with his before she slid a keycard across the desk.

"Let's go get her settled in then." he told the officer, leading him towards the elevator

* * *

There's chapter one. A bit like how the original was, though a bit more flipped about to I guess sound better. I'm not sure, maybe it's just me. I'm not sure when chapter 2 will be out, but I'm hoping maybe over the weekend if I can get everything else finished. Hope you guys like it, let me know if you like the rewritten chapter over the old chapter.


End file.
